Girls Don't Masturbate
by kittypawws
Summary: Santana doesn't believe that girls masturbate. Brittany teaches her otherwise.


Title: Girls Don't Masturbate  
>Pairing: BrittanySantana  
>Rating: M<br>Warning: May be slightly OCC  
>Summary: Santana doesn't believe that girls masturbate. Brittany teaches her otherwise.<p>

Author's Note: English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes, please point them out. :) Enjoy the Story.

**Girls Don't Masturbate**

"Brittany, girls don't masturbate," said Santana dismissively, shaking her head as she watched Brittany begin to unpack her things. Brittany was staying for a week at her house while her parents were away on a business trip.

"Hmm?" was Brittany's only response. She gazed up at Santana, tilting her head to one side, a toothbrush in one of her hands and a sock in the other.

"_Boys_ masturbate," Santana went on, throwing herself down onto her bed. "I won't deny that - I've got four brothers, I'd know. But girls don't. I mean – I don't even – they just don't."

There was a silence, then, and Santana hoisted herself up onto her elbows to look at Brittany, who was now standing at the foot of the bed, chewing her lip and looking thoughtful. Santana frowned.

"Brittany – you don't – ?"

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" Brittany interrupted her. She asked the question in an extremely casual manner, as if she were simply asking Santana if she'd ever caught a cold.

Santana blinked at her. "Wh-what?" she stammered. Having been friends with Brittany for a while now, she had grown used to all sorts of surprising and personal questions, but never before had Brittany asked her something like _this_.

"An orgasm," Brittany repeated. "You know, when you feel really good down there, between your legs –"

"No, no, I know what one _is_," Santana cut her off hurriedly. "I was just taken aback by the question."

Brittany furrowed her brow and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh," she said. "Why?"

Santana sighed. "Never mind," she replied. "I just don't think I have, that's all."

"Oh wow," Brittany said, looking genuinely troubled by this piece of information. "But didn't you and Puck –?"

"Well, yes, but there wasn't really a whole lot of 'sexual excitation' when that happened," Santana told her, grimacing. "Certainly no 'peak' of any kind, anyway."

Brittany shook her head.

"Why?" asked Santana. "You said that you'd never…"

"I haven't," Brittany said.

"So then how have you…?"

Brittany lay down on the bed next to Santana, grinning. "_Masturbating_," she whispered with a giggle.

"_Oh._"

There was a brief silence. Santana shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"You've really never tried it?" Brittany asked her, apparently still in disbelief. "Not even a little?"

Santana shook her head. "I didn't think girls _did_," she said, a little embarrassed. "I didn't even really know _how_…"

"Oh, well, that's easy!" Brittany grinned. "Did Puck ever touch your clit?"

"My – _Brittany!_" Santana found herself blushing furiously.

"He didn't, did he?" Brittany sighed. "It doesn't surprise me. I'm not sure most men know what it is, never mind _where._"

"Brittany…" said Santana quietly. "Do you really – I mean – do you really _masturbate_, like boys do?"

Brittany laughed. "Well, not exactly like boys do, of course," she said. "Different equipment."

"Well, obviously," Santana giggled. "But…wow…"

"Do you want to try it?" Brittany asked.

"What?" cried Santana "Now? _Here?_"

"Under the covers, of course," said Brittany, as if this was Santana's main concern.

"Well, in that case, sure," said Santana sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Brittany, I –"

"Okay then," Brittany interrupted, lifting up the corner of the duvet and lying down underneath it.

Santana stared at her. "Brittany…I wasn't serious. I – I don't really feel comfortable with – I mean…" She trailed off uncertainly.

Brittany just smiled up at her. "Okay," she replied. "I just thought it might be helpful, that's all."

She sat up. "I suppose I'd better finish unpacking my things," she said. Santana stared at her as she climbed out of the bed, tossing back her hair and approaching her bag.

"I see," she said. "Brittany, wait – I, erm…maybe, maybe I _ought_ to learn how to…you know, how to touch myself."

Brittany turned back to her. "Do you think so?" she asked.

"Well, don't _you _think so?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes, but it's really your decision."

Santana frowned. She couldn't help but feel this evening had gone in an entirely unexpected direction. Even so, Brittany did have a point. She didn't like the idea that she'd been horribly misinformed about this whole girls-don't-masturbate business, and the thought that she might never have an orgasm without giving it a try was frankly pretty scary.

"Well, I'd like to," she said finally, giving Brittany a brave smile.

"All right," Brittany said, and smiled back vaguely. Santana crawled under the covers, hesitated, then pulled off her jeans and pushed them to the floor with her feet. Eventually, Brittany came back to the bed and began to unzip her pants.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked her, puzzled.

"Well, I can't just _tell_ you what to do," Brittany replied. "I'll have to do it to myself at the same time, otherwise I won't know if I'm saying it right."

Santana blinked at her. Brittany just smiled and then pulled off her jeans, standing there in a pair of light blue, duck patterned panties. Santana felt that maybe she should look away, but then Brittany was getting under the covers and settling down next to her.

"This is bizarre," Santana muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do I, er, keep my underwear on?" Santana asked.

"You can," Brittany replied. "Personally I find it easier to take them off."

Santana turned and was a little alarmed to see that Brittany was writhing around next to her, presumably pulling off her panties under the covers. The bed was just about big enough for the two of them, but they were still extremely close to each other and Santana felt an elbow, and then a knee, poke her in the side as Brittany undressed. She decided to go ahead and take her panties off, feeling like she didn't have much left to lose at this point.

They lay side by side, naked from the waist down, underneath the duvet. Brittany giggled. "This is quite strange," she commented. "I've never done this before."

_No kidding,_ thought Santana.

"Okay," Brittany went on. "First of all, it's a good idea to think of something that might turn you on."

"Turn me on?" asked Santana.

"Yes, you know, a sexual fantasy of some kind," Brittany explained. "Perhaps just a person you're interested in. Some people like to think about having sex with a mystery person they've only just met, some even like to fantasize about things like rape or being punished."

"Really?" Santana asked, a little shocked.

"Mm-hm," said Brittany, nodding. "But they don't necessarily encourage those things or want to take part in them in real life."

Santana nodded. That sounded like it made sense, though she didn't think she'd be giving any of those fantasies a try.

"Okay, now, just think about something and you'll probably start to get wet – I'm sure you've experienced that before."

Santana felt herself turning pink again, but she nodded and shut her eyes, trying to conjure up a fantasy of some kind. She thought about the magazines she'd found under her older brother's bed when they'd still shared a room, and tried to remember what the glossy images had shown. _Girls,_ she thought, _and that won't work, I'm not a lesbian._

"Are you thinking of something?" Brittany whispered to her suddenly.

"No," Santana admitted, glancing at Brittany nervously. "I can't."

"It can be anything," Brittany assured her. "Fantasies are often very different from what people enjoy in real life. They don't necessarily say anything about you as a person."

Santana shifted on the bed, trying to get more comfortable, and shut her eyes again. The images from her brother's magazines came back into her head. She remembered how the young, blonde girls had winked and waved at her as they kissed and touched each other. She remembered the way their breasts looked, how they spread their legs and touched each other _there._

Brittany took in a deep breath next to her, and Santana realized suddenly that she _was_ getting aroused by these thoughts. She tried not to make anything of it, and squirmed on the mattress, wondering if she should say something to tell Brittany she was ready.

"Okay," Brittany whispered, as if she could read Santana's mind. "Now bring your hand between your legs, and touch your pussy –"

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed.

"Sorry. Would you prefer it if I said 'cunt'?" Brittany asked. "I'd call it a _vagina_ but I don't think it sounds so good, with the situation and all."

Santana tried to stop herself from smiling.

"You don't have to do anything in particular," Brittany continued. "Just gently stroke yourself, get used to the feel of it. When you're ready you can touch your clit."

She sucked in another sharp breath and Santana wondered how far exactly she'd gotten already. Trying to relax, Santana brought her hand down between her legs and ran her fingers over the smooth skin there. She brought it further down, gently touching her slick, hot folds with her shaking fingers. She was surprised that she was actually feeling quite turned on by all of this – it still felt odd to be doing it next to one of her best friends, but it felt _good_ too.

"Touch your clit, Santana," Brittany breathed, and Santana opened one eye to see what Brittany was doing. She could see movement underneath the duvet, and Brittany was flushed and a little sweaty. She found that the image of this made her pussy throb, and she felt even wetter against her fingers. She tentatively dragged her fingertip upwards between her folds, feeling the hard little nub of her clit.

"_Oh._" she gasped.

"I know," Brittany whispered. "You can rub it, if you like. I like to do mine in circles."

Once again Santana opened her eyes to look at her friend, seeing Brittany's hand moving quickly underneath the covers. Santana's hips bucked almost automatically as she increased the pressure against her clit, and she began to gently rub it in circles like Brittany had said. She couldn't hold in her surprised little gasps of pleasure, but Brittany didn't seem to mind, and was even making a few of her own.

"You can – you can fuck yourself with your fingers too, if you l-like," Brittany stammered, her voice shaky.

Santana was beginning to get used to Brittany's tips by now, and she didn't reply, just spread her legs wider, feeling her foot bump against Brittany's. She reached between her thighs with her other hand, gently sliding her middle finger inside herself, biting her lip harder and harder the further it went in. Somehow this one finger felt hundreds better than Puck's cock had, and she began to thrust it in and out, still stroking her clit.

"Is that good?" Brittany murmured. "Let me know if it's not working."

"Oh, it's – it's working," Santana breathed, lifting her hips as she pushed another finger into her slick, wet heat, frantically working her clit with her finger. She felt close already, as though something was building and twisting inside her, wanting to burst out. Brittany writhed next to her, her breath coming in short, uneven gasps.

"Oh - _oh_…" Brittany moaned, and Santana couldn't help it, she opened her eyes and watched as Brittany came, mouth open and cheeks red. Santana fucked herself faster with her fingers but she could sense the feeling slipping away already. Frustrated, she pressed her finger to her clit again, but suddenly it didn't feel as good as it had in the beginning.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, sounding breathless. She sat up in the bed, and Santana was surprised to see that she was licking her fingers.

"I – I can't do it," Santana sighed. "I thought I was getting there, but then it stopped…"

Brittany looked thoughful. She frowned, and tucked her hair behind her ears. She was still trying to catch her breath. Santana wondered if she could tell what an orgasm was like from looking at Brittany after she'd just had one, but she looked merely as though she had been doing some sort of strenuous exercise.

"Well, there is one more thing that might work," she said eventually, eyeing the bump in the covers where Santana's hands still lay, unmoving, at her crotch.

"Yeah?" Santana asked. "Please, tell me."

Brittany suddenly lifted the duvet up and disappeared underneath it. Santana lifted the duvet up herself and saw that Brittany was crawling to the bottom of the bed, between her legs.

"Brittany!" she cried. "What – what are you doing?"

Instinctively she covered herself with her hands, but Brittany gently moved them away. Without another word, she lowered her head and flicked her tongue out against Santana's clit. Santana gasped, watching Brittany in shock. Brittany did it again, licking softly and circling Santana's clit, her fingers gently teasing at her slit as well. Santana couldn't think straight, couldn't think about what this meant or why Brittany wanted to do it or why she _wanted_ Brittany to _keep _doing it. She tangled her fingers in Brittany's hair as she felt a finger slide inside her and begin to thrust in and out.

"Oh – oh God, Brittany," Santana choked out, too overwhelmed to say anything else, and Brittany's tongue pressed hot and wet against her clit and it felt _better than anything_. A second finger began working itself in and out of her, and Brittany was _fucking_ her, and she grabbed desperately at the sheets, tossing her head back and lifting her hips, almost grinding herself against Brittany's mouth.

She was nearly there, she could feel it again. Seconds away, she was sure. Brittany lapped at her clit, her fingers pushing in and out, and Santana felt like something was exploding inside of her. Her hips jerked and her muscles clenched around Brittany's fingers, spasms of pleasure taking over her body.

Brittany kept at it until Santana lay, completely spent and unmoving on the bed, trying to get her heart rate to return to normal. Brittany licked her fingers for the second time and settled into bed next to Santana, smiling.

"That," she said happily, "was an orgasm."

Santana smiled weakly and ran a hand through her damp hair. It was decided. She was definitely going to be having a lot more of _those_ in the near future.

* * *

><p><em>That's it. I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to leave a comment here and let me know what you think. ;) muahh<em>


End file.
